


Waiting for home

by AngelynMoon



Series: Home [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek learned his stalking skills from Peter, Developing Relationship, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 18:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7981462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What was happening At Beacon Hills During Home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting for home

\----

There was a moment where they thought everything would be okay because everything was going perfectly. That should have been their first clue that something was wrong, that something was about to go wrong.

They didn't notice at first that he was missing, tat he was gone.

Then three days later the Sherriff showed up at Scott's and asked Melissa if Stiles was there.

"I haven't seen him in three days, Melissa and I haven't been able to reach him on his cell. I had to file a Missing Person's report on my son." The sherriff said into the coffee that Melissa handed him.

"When was the last time you saw him? WHere did you last see him?" Melissa asked, knowing Scott was listening and would go and try to find a scent trail.

"I don't know." The sherriff whispered looking into his coffee.

"John?" Melissa asked.

"He's been lying, Melissa, and sneaking out at all hours, that's not counting the bandages coverd in blood I've found in his trash and he's always got bruises now." John looked at his friend, "I think he has a boyfriend he's afraid to bring home to meet me, probably older and I think maybe he's abusing him and Stiles just loves him too much to leave. I don't know. But I haven't heard from Stiles and I don't know where he could be, I can't find him in any of his usual haunts, I don't even know where he went missing from." The sherriff admitted quietly.

"John. I think it's time to tell you what's been going on." Melissa said after a moment.

"Have you met the boyfriend? Is it Derek Hale?" John asked worried.

"No, Stiles isn't dating Derek hale. John, this is going to be difficult to believe but let me get through it and then we'll work on proof." 

So, Melissa told John about Scott, about Werewolves and everything else.

"Was he taken by something?" John asked as he gazed at the Pack that had arrived at Melissa's during her explination.

"We don't know yet." Peter said as he stared at Stiles' father.

"Peter!" Derek shouted.

"He needs the truth, not a feel good lie." Peter snapped back.

"Can you find him?" John asked Peter.

"We're going to try, but there might not be anything to find. You need to be aware of that." Peter told him, "But Stiles is a strong boy, he'll either hold on until we fim=nd him or come up with an escape plan and make it back on his own."

John nodded, "I'll let you know if I find any clues."

"We'll do the same." Derek said, glaring at Peter for taking over.

John swallowed and made his way home.

He shut the door to his house and stood in the hallway, unconsiously listening for his son and then remembered that Stiles wasn't here.

John closed his eyes ans went to the kitchen wher he fell asleep staring at Stiles' Missing Person's report.

\--

Peter sat on the ledge leading to Stiles' unlocked window. This was the fourth time this week that he had snuck into the Stilinski home to put the Sherriff in his bed instead of letting him sleep at the dining table.

"Peter?" Derek asked with frown, looking up at the man.

Peter scrambled for an excuse for him to be here except for Stiles off-handedly saying his dad would probably die without him around, but Peter came up with nothing.

Derek's glare softened when he realized that the Sherriff was in his bed instead of the kitchen.

"Shut up, Nephew." Peter snarled.

"Do you mind keeping an eye on him while we look for Stiles?"

Peter sneered and then the Sherrif sniffled wetly ad Peter's gaze immediatly turned towards where he slept as if he could see through the walls.

Derek smiled sadly. As glad as he was that Peter had found someone to care for he was sad that Stiles wasn't here to try vetoing it.

"Don't get arrested." Derek said finally when Peter kept gazing at the wall.

Peter glanced at Derek only to find him already walking away.

\--

They had been looking for Stiles for weeks and neither the Pack nor the Sherrif's department had found any new leads.

Peter stood out side the Stilinski home and even from the sidewalk he could smell the sorow and gief and it made his heart ache in sympathy.

The wolf walked up to the door and knocked.

When the Sherriff opened the door both his face and scent held a hopeful tinge until he actuallty looked at Peter.

"Come in, Mr. Hale." John said wearily, slumping in sorro was he led the way to the couch, waving his hand to offer a seat as he collapsed into the chair.

"We haven't found anything, we're still looking but any trail is gone and , well, there's a thing near the lake that's killing swimmers." Peter explained.

The Sherriff nodded, "I understand, the department told me I needed to put the case aside for now."

"I'm sorry, Sherriff Stilinski." Peter said.

"John, just John, Mr. Hale." John interrupted.

"Peter then, John." Peter returned. "I like Stiles."

"That why you're sneaking into my house to put me in my bed?" John asked with a raised eyebrow, "I know where I fall asleep, Peter."

Peter blushed lightly, then scowled at John, "I don't want Stiles to yell at me because you didn't take care of yourself while he was gone."

John looked startled and then ashamed.

"I should go." Peter said quietly as he stood for the couch.

John stood too, "Stay for dinner? I always make too much now."

Peter looked at John and he could smell the nervousness and fear of something, probably rejection.

"Okay." Peter said, "It's not curly fries and burgers right?"

John chuckled, weakly, "Baked chicken and mashed potatoes, Stiles' recipe."

\----

And suddenly dinner with Peter was something that happened at least two times a week for the first nine months Stiles was gone, at least when Peter was in town, he never told John where he was going but he always came back with a sad air about him.

Then after Derek and Peter rebuilt the Old Hale House it somehow became four times a week, twice at Johns' and twice at the Hale House after kicking the kids out, John found out later.

It took John almost a year to realize that he and Peter were dating and there was a minor freakout over what Stiles would say but the kids had laughed at his worry and told him that Stiles liked Peter, for the most part. They said that the two could snark all night if left alone.

It was in their second year of dating that Peter asked JOhn to come live at the Hale House with the majority of the Pack.

And slowly Peter was making his way through the other states, looking for Stiles. So far he hadn't even found a hint of his scent and he was slightly worried about whether or not he shoud be looking for a body instead of Stiles but he wasn't going to say such to John. Especially since he was hoping Stiles was just fine and trying to find his way back.

\--

And then three years passed, hoping that Stiles would turn up, would come back home ad smile at them and that everthing would be fine. But for now the Pack had Harpies to deal with and Peter would go looking in Utah for Stiles.

\---

They came home exhausted after dealing with the Harpies. They ate the meal John and Lydia had made for when they got done and stumbled into their beds.

Peter woke up when he heard a knock at the door. He listened for someone else moving to get the door but no one stirred so, Peter rolled himself out of the bed he shared with John, manuvering carefully so as not to wake the man.

He pulled on his robe and made his way downstairs to the door.

"It's five fricken o'clock in the morning. Whatever you selling, we're not buying." Peter snarled, then he stopped and stared at the young man and child at the door.

"Stiles?" Peter asked, shocked, it smelled like him, it looked like.

"Hi." The vision said.

It sounded like him too.

"Get in here." Peter growled as he stepped aside for Stiles to ente, holding himself back from dragging the boy inside and to His John.

"Where the hell have you been, we've been so worried." Peter couldn't stop the the hug that he ambused Stiles with to make sure he was real and not just his sleep deprived imagination.

"I'm sorry, my kidnapper wasn't big on phones." Stiles said awkwardly.

"Kidnapper." Peter snarled as he drew in a breath, trying to find a scent so he could find and kill them if they came around again.

"Yeah, me and Amy were taken three years ago, we escaped and I took Amy to her Pack but we have a Pack bond that's stronger and now she's mine." Stiles babbled nervously.

Peter wondered vaguely why Stiles hadn't called them, they would have come for him in a heartbeat.

"At least you haven't changed too much. Everyone is still sleeping, they were out late dealing with Harpies, I think it was." Peter told Stiles.

"Oh, I ... do you know where my dad is?" Stiles asked as he picked the child up and she fell asleep on his shoulder, "I went by the house and he wasn't there."

Peter could hear the worry in the human's voice and the slight tick of his heart.

"John lives here, most of the Pack does, Scott and Allison live near Chris in town."

"Oh, he's okay, right?"

"Yeah, he's fine, still looking for you, most of the Pack hopes you'll turn up." Peter explained as they walked over to the couch and armchair so they could sit.

"What aren't you telling me?" Stiles asked, giving Peter a searching look.

Peter almost didn't tell him, afraid of his reaction but then the words were coming out without his permision.

"I'm dating your father."

"Darn, there goes that plan." Stiles muttered and Peter knew they kept talking for a bit longer but he was shocked at the logical, quiet Stiles that had replaced the spastic boy that had gone missing.

The next thing Peter knew he was tucking a blanket over the man and child, and setting down to watch them sleep, listening to their breathing.

Until Derek came down and frowned at him.

And Derek could see them too.

Peter thought his loss of sleep was well worth the smell of happiness that drifted to his nose from HIs John.  
\----

I got distracted, I'm sorry.


End file.
